gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AMD-02 Guardian
The AMD-02 Guardian is the primary mobile suit of the Altarian Self Defense Forces and later the Lunar Colonial Militia for much of the First Bloody Valentine War. It is a well-rounded and respected mobile suit that has seen plenty of combat since its introduced. General Overview In late CE65 the PLANTs would start looking into development of a new weapon for the defense of their colonies as tensions increased between the Sponsor Nations and the PLANTs. They would look into further developing the old Exo-Frame Zero-Gee Worker Units first used in the construction of the colonies and combining it with new technology. The result of this development would be the mobile suit which would go on to change the battlefield forever. Soon after this the newly established Republic of Altair would look into developing their own mobile suits to defend their own colonies from any threat. Around late CE66 Altair would receive development data and one of the incomplete prototype mobile suits developed by the PLANTs. Using this as a start the newly organized Mars Security Corporation would start the development of their own mobile suit. This would result in the roll-out of the AMD-01 Watcher Prototype Mobile Suit, which was vastly different from the PLANT’s pre-production YMF-01A GINN Prototype. The Watcher was quite surprising in how light it was making quite agile compared to the stocky GINN. Therefore with what they needed in hand the Marsec would turn to full production of their own mobile suit. A few months later would see the roll-out of the final production type mobile suit for the Republic of Altair the AMD-02A Guardian. The resulting mobile suit was like the Watcher before quite light and agile mainly thanks to the new lightweight frame that made it lighter than the GINN. When combined with its thrusters made the Guardian quite maneuverable, and in the right hands could literally dance around the battlefield. The Guardian was exactly what the Republic needed and therefore would start full production of the Guardian to equip their newly organized Altairan Self-Defense Forces. Thanks in part to the Republic being the so-called Second Haven for Coordinators allowing for a large Coordinator population that allows the new Defense Force to field a large amount of their new mobile suits. The Guardian while older then the GINN would be slightly better on paper then its near-cousin the GINN. Thanks to its lighter frame it had higher thruster acceleration and slightly more maneuverability then the GINN hands down. Also the Guardian was built with the thought to facing enemy Mobile Suits while the GINN was mainly geared to taking out mobile armors or armored tanks instead of enemy mobile suits. The Guardian would show this when various pirate or other raider forces equipped with GINNs would go against Altair Convoys protected by Guardians making it one of the more advanced and superior of the two first generation mobile suit, though it should be noted that in the right hands a GINN could stand up against a Guardian very easily. The Republic would introduce a few different variants of the main Guardian since its introduction for different missions. One such variant is the AMD-02S which is Altair’s version of ZAFTs CGUE, and is mainly used by Altair ace pilots and commanders. Another variant is the AMD-02E which is a recon unit designed to support the normal Guardians with information data as well as support fire from its sniper rifle. While the AMD-02H is the heavy attack version of the Guardian and is equipped with duel shoulder cannons, heavier armor, and several heavier weapons that it could equip. Several other variants would be introduced over the years to support the Altairan Self-Defense Force. However during the chaos of the Bloody Valentine War the Guardian would be found like the GINN itself to becoming obsolete thanks to newer Second Generation Designs being developed by the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Therefore for a few months Marsec would go back to the drawing board to create their own second generation mobile suit design. These results of these new designs would quite a failure and it looks like Marsec would be beat out by others. It would only be thanks to the Defense Treaty signed with the United Emirate of Orb and the resulting data exchange that saw Marsec finally perfecting their own Second Generation Design around early CE71 which would become the AMD-05A Sentinel. Even with the far-superior Sentinel introduced the Guardian would remain in service with the Republic till the end of the war and afterwards. After this it would mainly found in the hands of Colony National Guard Units, and would also be sold to the Lunar Colonial Alliance who would use it for years after the war and all the way to the start of the Second Bloody Valentine War. These later Guardians would be equipped with Universal OS Systems allowing either coordinators or naturals to pilot it and would be used by many groups throughout the Earth Sphere. Like the GINN several Guardians would fall into the hands several different groups including Pirates, Mercenaries, and minor Third-Party Groups. It would continue serve like this for another decade before it would officially be retired in CE85 after a long, proud career being one of the most-used and well respected mobile suit in the Earth Sphere. Armaments Fixed Armaments *'MSW-02L Anti-Armor Dirks' The Mobile Suit carries two of these small close-combat weapons, in the shoulder storage racks. Unlike ZAFT's close-range weapons these are heat-style weapons. Later the "Gladius" Heat Saber is based on this weapon. *'MSW-CI2 20mm CIWS Defense Guns' A set of two guns mounted in the head of the machine, something that is not seen in any other developed mobile suit as of the introduction of the Guardian. Optional Fixed Armaments *'MSW-07E2 180mm Rail-cannon' This weapon gives the Guardian a heavy combat weapon and is able to be used against enemy ships or bases. It is usually attached along the length of the arm to give it better control and aim. *'MSW-05M Five-Shot Missile Pod' The MarSec version of MMI's M66 Canus Missile Launchers, weapons developed for the ZAFT GINN Mobile Suit. The M66 these weapons can be equipped to the legs of the Guardian when needed some heavier firepower. *'MSW-03S Anti-Mobile Suit Heat Sword' Basically a heat version of the standard MA-M3 Sword equipped to ZAFT GINNs and is far superior thanks to this. Optional Grenade Armament *'MW-03 Hand Grenades ' Basic Hand Grenade of the Guardian and is able to be used against other mobile suits or armored vehicles. Like all grenades three can be carried in the shield as needed. *'MW-05 Flash-Bang Grenades ' A grenade made to blind enemy combat units and can also burn out sensor systems on any mobile suit or mobile armor. Like all grenades three can be carried in the shield as needed. *'MW-07 Cluster Grenades ' A more advanced grenade which explodes into several smaller explosive sub-munitions which can tear into an enemy combat unit. Like all grenades three can be carried in the shield as needed. Optional Hand Weapons *'MSW-15A1 52mm Assault Rifle' Standard rifle of the Guardian and is basically a MarSec version of the MMI built MMI-M8A3 Machine Gun for the GINN. Though thanks to the smaller calibre sports a heaver ammo capacity and faster firing. Can be equipepd with MSW-G10 reloable grenade launcher, underneath the gun-barrel. *'MSW-16B 108mm Bazooka ' A heavy bazooka weapon for the Guardian and can be used in conjuntion with other heavy weapons, or replacing the MSW-07E2 Rail-cannon. *'MSW-18H1 90mm Heavy Assault Rifle' A heavier alternative for the Guardian when the regular MSW-15A1 rifle is not enough punch against enemy combat units. These rifles are so-powerful it can punch a hole into any standard ship armor, and can literally tear apart any enemy combat unit. *'MSW-14C1 45mm Assault Carbine' A smaller rifle weapon for the Guardian for when it needs lighter weapon during missions. Thanks to size a mobile suit can carry two at a time, often one in each hand, though pilots have to go out without a shield though a MSW-S1 Shield can still be used. Variants AMD-02A Guardian Regular The regular variant introduced in November of CE67 and has undergone some minor changes since its introduction. Generally these changes are in the operating system and the thruster systems. AMD-02B Guardian Export Type A minor export variant of the main Guardian that is equipped with regular Titanium armor of the GINN making is as heavy as the GINN, but counters this by a larger thruster array on the machine’s back. Also doesn’t have the capability to equip the Space Combat Pack. It’s these units that are in general use by some third-parties and Mercenaries but since Marsec only did a small production run of this variant it is not that many. AMD-02M Guardian Orb Type A minor version produced by Morgenroete for the defense of the United Emirate of Orb, however this is only a stop-gap till the Astray Project is finished therefore only a small number are produced. A few of these units are used by the Heliopolis Colonial Guard to strengthen their mobile suit defense unit. However they were not capable of stopping the attack on the colony. AMD-02S Guardian Special The Ace and Commander variant therefore is equipped with superior thrusters and control software allowing to be far more agile and maneuverable then the regular version. Also sports superior sensor and communication suite allowing a pilot to be a field commander while fighting. AMD-02SE Guardian Special Two-Seater Type A minor variant of the Guardian Special variant that includes a two-seat cockpit that allows a field commander and a dedicated pilot to take the field if needed. Only a couple of these mobile suits have been built and sometimes only used for training purposes. AMD-02E Guardian Scout A recon variant that is equipped with advanced sensors and cameras that allows easier time to gather information. Thanks to the superior sensors can also be used as a sniper therefore sometimes equipped with a special extended linear rifle for this reason. AMD-02N Guardian Kai An improved variant introduced several months into the Bloody Valentine War as Marsec tried to come up with their own Second Generation Mobile Suit design. Therefore it sports improved thrusters, sensors, and several other tweaks to make improved over the regular AMD-02A model. AMD-02H Guardian Heavy Attack Type A variant developed by Marsec for anti-ship, anti-base combat and is therefore equipped with extra armor covering the frame along with heavy weapons on the shoulder and legs of the mobile suit. However this makes the machine quite a hog to pilot and is very slow compared to the regular Guardian. AMD-03A Champion A variant of the Guardian developed for the Black Knight Anti-Terrorist Taskforce. It basically sports high-end thrusters that make it quite agile along with the ability to be customized for a pilot’s own fighting style. Therefore sometimes just called Guardian Custom but is more known by the name of Champion. AMD-HD1 Guardian Hover Tank A variant of the Guardian that is jointly developed by both Marsec and Morgenroete which basically sports a tank-like body attached to the body of a Guardian mobile suit. The mobile suit body is equipped with a pair of light linear cannons on its shoulders, while the arms are replaced with heavy machine guns. The tank-body itself is equipped with a trio of gun launchers at the front allowing to shoot several types of grenades or rockets at an enemy. This comes about after an Engineer from Marsec on an exchange tour with Morgenroete personally witnessed a slapdashed GINN Tank in the Middle East and took this idea back with him to Orb where he got approval for developing test prototype of the design. It is now in general use by both United Emirate of Orb and the Republic of Altair alongside smaller tank designs. AMD-01W Operator Originally the Watcher Mobile Suit prototype but the design is reused into a dedicated worker unit for the Republic. Unlike a few of the other worker units it is not really seen outside of the Republic. Even then somehow the data from these unit ends up in the hands of Laborer PodWorks on the moon where they use to develop their own third-party worker mobile suit which the failed prototypes from this is later used by Sphinx Heavy Industries to develop their own mobile suit the Wyvern. AMD-01T Trainer A trainer variant of the Operator to train pilots for the Guardian and its variants. Therefore equipped with a bright orange paintjob and sports a two-seater cockpit. Notes *The AMD-02 Guardian and its variants are entirely based on the CMS-B/67 Shaldoll Mobile Suit from the new Mobile Suit Gundam AGE therefore I don't own the image or likeness of the design I am using for this mobile suit. Nor do I own the image used in this page for it was created by someone at Mechatalk's Custom Image Request Thread. Weapon Gallery Ms-06fz-machinegun.jpg|MSW-15A1 52mm Assault Rifle Rx-79g-cannon.jpg|MSW-07E3 180mm Railgun Ms-06f2-zakubazooka.jpg|MSW-16B 108mm Heavy Bazooka VH-Type Blade.jpg|MSW-03S Anti-Mobile Suit Sword Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Angelic Saga